diversión y tristeza una chica compleja
by heart-dark.7
Summary: una hinata descarrilada que solo esta con hombres por diversión un sasuke feliz con su familia ¿podrá nacer un verdadero amor?¿podra la chica mas popular y rebelde de konoha dejar atras la vida que lleva por un chico?¿será capaz sasuke de ayudarla?
1. Chapter 1

**Acá con una nueva idea xD espero que les agrade se me ocurrió de repente cuando estaba tratando de inventar algo para faltar a clase xD**

**Espero les agrade xD**

_Se encontraba en un callejón mientras las jotas de lluvia caían incesantemente sobre su rostro_

_Las lagrimas no paraban de caer por sus ojos perlados y el frío se hacía cada vez mas intenso, no sabía como había llegado a ese momento, todo en su vida era tan feliz, ella estaba con el chico al cual consideraba el amor de su vida pero para dolor de ella el chico la había cambiado aquella tarde por una pelirrosa a la cual odiaba _

_Sus ojos se abrían cada vez mas no entendía como era que ahora se encontraba en aquel callejón lo apenas tenía imágenes borrosas de lo que había acontecido aquella tarde_

_El hombre enfrente de ella la tomo por los dos brazos y la lanzo contra la pared donde su cabeza impacto fuertemente _

_- por favor… déjame- eran las palabras pronunciadas por la chica _

_Aquel hombre se abalanzó sobre ella y rasgo su polera hasta dejarla solo con el sostenedor_

_-por favor no me hagas nada- articulaba la muchacha mientras las lagrimas no paraban de salir de su rostro_

_-las perras como tu es precisamente esto lo que buscan-le hablo el hombre al oído mientras restos de su baba caían por los brazos de la ojiperla_

_El hombre arranco el sostenedor de un tirón provocando que la piel de la chica tomara un rojo intenso por lo brusquedad de ese hombre_

_-por favor…-fue lo ultimo que dijo la muchacha antes de rendirse, ella sabía perfectamente que ya nada podía hacer, que aquel hombre le quitaría en aquel callejón oscuro lo que ella consideraba lo único bueno que tenía y así fue_

_El hombre masajeo los pechos de la muchacha mientras los mordía luego descendió hasta la falda de esta por donde metió tres de sus grandes dedos hacía la intimidad de la muchacha la cual no hacía más que llorar_

_Sabía que todo estaba perdido pero aún así sabía que lo merecía…ella sabía que lo merecía siempre fue tan tonta, se dejo pisotear por todos y por eso mismo la había dejado naruto… el la dejó por el simple motivo de que ella no era tan atrevida como sus amigas, pero aquella noche la chica no pudo evitar sonreír al momento en que aquel sujeto entro en ella… sonrió… sonrió por que las cosas habían cambiado ella ya no sería la misma chica de antes aquel hombre la había cambiado y no lo odiaba por ello pero aún así ya no le quedaba nada más… que le importaría ahora que un pervertido la tocara si ella ya había perdido lo que mas quería… ella había perdido al chico que amaba por ser tan tímida… pero ahora las cosas cambiarían todo sería diferente… ahora sakura le pagaría el haberle quitado al amor de su vida… naruto se arrepentiría de haberla dejado y algún día aquel hombre que no dejaba de penetrarla también se las pagaría _

_La muchacha no dejaba de mirar el rostro de aquel hombre mientras este le mordía cada parte de su cuerpo, aunque la luz era solo la de la luna ella trataba de memorizar cada parte del rostro del aquel sujeto que le había quitado su inocencia, sabía que algún día tarde o temprano lo encontraría y acabaría con él_

_El hombre al percibir que la muchacha no dejaba de mirarlo se acerco a ella y le empezó a morder el rostro_

_La muchacha sentía como la sangre emanaba de su rostro pero aun así no hacía nada entonces el tipo la tomó bruscamente y la lanzó contra la pared esta vez dejando la cara de la chica contra la pared y la volvió a penetrar pero esta vez por detrás _

_Entonces se acercó al oído de esta y pronunció solo tres palabras que la muchacha nunca podrá sacar de su mente…_

_-nunca me olvidaras-tras esto el hombre la volteo y mordió con fuerza el delicado labio de esta haciéndole sangrar… sin duda la muchacha nunca olvidaría aquella noche_

AYUDA!

Una muchacha de ojos perlados despertó de un salto de la cama en la que se encontraba otra vez había soñado aquello, aunque no lo admitía sabía que jamás podría olvidar a aquel hombre, los únicos momentos en los que se sentía bien eran en los que se embriagaba y perdía la noción del tiempo

La ojiperla miró a la habitación… nada se le hacía familiar estaba todo destruido como si dentro hubiera habido una guerra, habían botellas de licor tiradas por todos lados se encontraban prendas intimas disparadas en cualquier dirección, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que en la alfombra había vomito entonces cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando recordar pero no consiguió nada hasta que miró a un lago de la cama y observó a un chico de unos 17 años pelo castaño no pudo evitar notar como la espalda de este tenía rasguños y entonces recordó todo…

_Ella había salido con sus amigas a una discot__heque y allí conoció a ese chico con el cual tomo uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete tragos_- sonrió al pensar aquello ya que ella sabía perfectamente que tomaron mucho más – _luego salieron cuando fueron expulsados por el dueño del lugar por el echó de ser menores de edad y de estar completamente ebrios_

La chica se levanto y empezó a recoger su ropa… no esperaba que el chico la recordará además ella lo había vuelto a hacer… todas las semanas se acostaba con alguien y esta no había sido la excepción

La chica entró a un baño y observo detenidamente el espejo en el cual se podía observar su rostro mientras seguía atando los cabos de lo que había pasado con el muchacho

_Cuando salieron de allí cada uno se subió a su auto y empezaron a echar carreras por la autopista mas transitada por vehículos- _sonrió al pensar eso- _luego mas bien la carrera era para escapar de la policía la cual los perseguía _

_Una vez que lograron despistar a la policía llegaron a la casa del chico que mas bien vivía en un edificio, luego de eso entraron a la habitación con muchas botellas que se habían detenido a comprar en el camino y se hicieron su propia fiesta privada_

La muchacha observo su cuerpo el cual tenía un gran olor a alcohol pero aun así se puso su ropa lo mas rápido posible para poder huir de ahí, siempre hacía lo mismo huía dejando a los hombres solos en el cuarto, pero que mas iba a hacer si ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de ellos

Una vez vestida buscó entre las botellas y encontró las llaves de su auto y salió de ahí dándose cuenta que ya eran las 5 a.m y que debía ir a la preparatoria a las 7 se subió rápidamente a su auto y acelero, sabía perfectamente que no iba a tener tiempo para dormir pero debía apurarse ya que no se le iba a hacer muy fácil sacarse aquel olor

Llegó a la mansión hyuuga a las 5.30 a.m y se sorprendió de sobre manera la darse cuenta que al frente de la mansión hyuuga en una mansión que había estado desabitada desde que ella tenía unos 5 años estaban desempacando cosas

Se bajo de su auto el cual era un descapotable azul y observo detenidamente como bajaban cosas mientras intentaba recordar quienes eran los que vivían anteriormente ahí

A su mente llegaron vagos recuerdos de una mujer de cabello negro la cual siempre le sonreía cuando era pequeña, también recordó a un señor muy alto con un semblante muy serio el cual solo sonreía cuando veía a su hijo mayor un muchacho al cual no recordaba muy bien, pero el otro integrante de esa familia era un niño de aproximadamente la misma edad de ella con el cual nunca cruzó ni siquiera palabra ya que le parecía un niño arrogante- sonrío al recordar a aquél niño el cual cada vez que la observaba o le hablaba era para hacerla sentir mal, como le agradaría volver a verlo y mostrarle a la nueva hinata…

Ese era su nombre hinata… hinata hyuuga la decepción de su padre

La muchacha se aferró rápidamente a su auto al sentir que las piernas le fallaban, si que había tomado mucho y se notaba con tan solo olerla

Entonces cerca de ella pasó uno de los hombres que estaban descargando las cosas y ella no pudo evitar la curiosidad de preguntar:

- disculpe! – habló hinata mientras el hombre se volvía a ella, hinata se percato que era imposible que ese hombre fuera uno de esos hombres que descargaban ya que iba vestido con un elegante esmoquin y tenia pinta de pasar los 60 años

-si señorita – hablo el hombre mientras se acercaba a ella lo bastante como para oler el olor a alcohol que emanaba de ella

- me podría decir quienes vienen a vivir a esa mansión- preguntaba hinata-porque por lo que yo se la familia dueña de esa mansión se había ido fuera del país- preguntaba con duda en su rostro

- pues la familia uchiha y sus hijos han vuelto a su hogar después de mas de 10 años y vienen para quedarse – respondía el hombre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro como si esa idea le fascinara- y se puede saber quién es usted?- pregunto el hombre

-oh! Claro- respondio exaltada la joven recordando que no se había presentado como es debido- mi nombre es hinata hyuuga- respondía la muchacha observando el asombro en los ojos del hombre lo cual le preocupo bastante- ¿sucede algo?- se aventuro a preguntar

-si que ha cambiado pequeña hinata – respondio el hombre con una mirada melancólica como si estuviera recordando algo- estas mas grande y mas bonita – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa

-disculpe lo conozco?- preguntó insegura la hyuuga

-pues si-respondió el hombre con melancolía- cuando eras pequeña siempre venías a visitarme a la mansión uchiha y recogías flores para tu madre, por cierto- sla cara del hombre mostraba confusión- ¿cómo se encuentra tu madre?- mala pregunta ya que el rostro de hinata se descompuso todo, al notar el hombre esto se sintió muy confuso- lo lamento pero le ocurrió algo?-pregunto con cautela

-pues mi madre murió hace aproximadamente 1 años - dijo hinata tristemente recordando la causa de la muerte de su madre

-lo lamento mucho pequeña hinata ¿te puedo llamar así o te molesta?- preguntó el hombre ya que luego de tantos años talvez ya no podría haber la misma confianza entre ellos además hinata había crecido mucho en ese tiempo para que el la siguiera tratando de hinata

-pues no por mi no hay ningún problema- argumento la chica recordando lo cariñoso que era el con ella cuando eran pequeño

- esta bien pequeña hinata- dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa ya que en el fondo esperaba que la confianza que el había tenido años atrás con aquella muchacha que estaba frente a él podría recuperarse- y que hace aquí a estas horas? –preguntó el hombre con preocupación al sentir el olor a alcohol que tenía la chica

- pues vengó de una fiesta en casa de unas amigas- mintió- es que celebrábamos el cumpleaños de una- volvió a mentir

-pues espero que no se haya sobre pasado con el alcohol- decía el hombre con una sonrisa mientras en el fondo sabía que la hyuuga se debería haber tomado sus buenas jarras de alcohol para llevar ese olor – y lo mejor será que se valla a descansar ya que son las 6- al decir esto la joven dio un salto al recordar que su padre despertaría en unos minutos más

- pues si me debo ir a arreglar para ir a la preparatoria – respondía la hyuuga mientras el hombre quedaba aún mas confundido viendo como la muchacha corría para dentro de la mansión como si se tuviera que esconder

-_seguramente salió sin permiso-_ fue lo último que pensó el hombre antes de darse la media vuelta y entrar a la mansión uchiha

En la mansión hyuuga

Hinata corría rápidamente evitando hacer ruido para no ser sorprendida por su padre, si bien su padre ya sabía que ella se había descarrilado prefería evitarse agrega otra falta a las mas de 100 que había adquirido en tan solo 1 año, recordó cuando llegó a su casa luego de ser violada

_Caminaba lentamente entrando en aquella mansión los pasos cada vez se hacían mas cortos y las fuerzas se le agotaban, paso por al lado de varias de las personas que trabajaban en aquella casa mas ninguna le ayudo, todos pasaban y solo la miraban con confusión como si tratasen de saber que le había sucedido _

_Abrió la puerta del comedor de la mansión y ahí se encontraba su padre de espaldas con un cinturón en la mano, ella lo sabía perfectamente su padre la estaba esperando para darle una paliza pero al momento en que este volteo su asombró fue aún mayor votando el cinturón de sus manos, observo lentamente a su hija mayor la cual tenía sangre por todo el cuerpo y su ropa estaba sucia y desgarrada _

_Su padre volvió a su semblante serio y recogió el cinturón, una vez que lo tuvo en la mano lo tomó con una increíble fuerza haciendo que este se doblase en su mano para luego tomarlo de una forma rápida y lanzarlo contra el rostro de su hija la cual cayó rápidamente al suelo_

_-vete a tu cuarto- fue lo único que dijo su padre_

_Una vez que salió del cuarto hinata camino rápidamente hacía su habitación y al momento de abrirla se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver a su madre en su cama esperándola_

_- ¿hinata que ha pasado?- fue lo único que preguntó su madre antes de que ella se lanzara en sus brazos_

_- ¿por qué me tuvo que pasar a mi mamá? Preguntaba entre sollozos a su madre la cual la miraba aturdida_

Entro a su cuarto y preparó el baño, se sacó toda esa ropa sucia y se metió a la tina, aún recordaba la pregunta que le había echo su madre antes…

_¿hinata que ha pasado?_

_¿hinata que ha pasado?_

_¿hinata que ha pasado?_

Al recordarlo traicioneras lagrimas callejón por su rostro pero no le importo, tenía la necesidad de llorar, si ella hubiera sido fuerte nada habría pasado y su padre ahora no la estaría culpando por la muerte de su madre

Mamá… mamá…mamá- pronunció la hyuuga muchas veces al punto de perder la cuenta

No podía evitar preguntarse que diría su madre si viera en lo que se había convertido, hinata hyuuga la chica a la que todos humillaban se había transformado en una rebelde que no seguía ordenes de nadie y que no le importaba nadie

Así siguió en una batalla mental la hyuuga al momento que oyó el sonido de su celular al ver que tenía un mensaje de ino

Remitente: ino

Destinario: hinata

Mensaje: hinata! Hoy inauguran una nueva dicotheque que te parece si vamos siii??? También irán naruto y sakura

Al leer el mensaje en el rostro de hinata se formo una sonrisa en la fiesta convencería a naruto que se fuera con ella esa noche después de todo ya se había acostado con naruto y solo lo seguía haciendo para molestar a sakura demostrándole que ella era aún mejor ya que las dos paliaban por el mismo trofeo EL RUBIO

Así hinata se levantó de su relajante tina y se fue a vestir para ir a la preparatoria sabiendo que allí se encontraría tanto con sus amigos como con sus enemigos

En la mansión uchiha

- de verdad!?- preguntaba exaltada una mujer de pelo negro a su mayor domo

- pues si me acabó de encontrar con la pequeña hinata que ya esta muy grande- respondía el hombre feliz al ver como la mujer se ponía de pie y empezaba a dar vueltas por toda la casa

-Que ocurre mamá? – preguntaba un chico de unos 23 a su mamá viendo la confusión de esta al escuchar el nombre de hinata

La mujer se dio vuelta viendo como era observada por 4 hombres: el mayor domo, sus dos hijos y su esposo

-que te parece si invitamos a los hyuuga a una cena? – preguntaba la mujer a su marido

-pues yo creo que lo bueno sería que ellos nos invitaran a nosotros como bienvenida- respondió su marido rápidamente observando como sus hijos observaban a su madre con una cara de preocupación

-pues esta bien entonces iré a visitar a nuestros vecinos para que nos inviten a cenar- respondía la mujer viendo como su esposo y su marido se exaltaban pero permanecían callados a excepción de uno que se atrevió a preguntar

- mamá porque estas tan empecinada en que nos acerquemos a esa familia?- preguntaba un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color al cual se le podía identificar rápidamente como el hijo menor de la mujer

- veras sasuke- empezó la mujer buscando las palabras apropiadas- yo le prometí a hana la madre de hinata y de hanabi que si algo le pasase yo no las dejaría solas en espacial a hinata- respondía la mujer observando como el rostro de todos los presentes solo reflejaba asombro- y ahora que me entere que hana esta muerta necesito estar cerca de hinata- respondía la mujer a lo que ninguno objetó

Fuera de la mansión hyuuga hinata corría hacía su coche cuando observo que una mujer salia de la mansión uchiha a la cual pudo identificar de inmediato

La mujer caminó hasta quedar a unos pasos de la hyuuga mientras que observó que detrás de la mujer salía un chico alto de pelo y ojos negros al cual identifico como al hijo mayor de esta el cual se subió a su coche y quedó estacionado detrás de su madre

-has cambiado mucho hinata- decía la mujer mientras se observaba a la muchacha de pies a cabeza

-que se le ofrece mikoto-san?- pregunto la hyuuga

- pues deseo hablar con tu padre el se encuentra?- preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa

-pues si adelante-dijo hinata indicándole que entrara

Luego que la mujer entró hinata se quedó pensando que habría pensado la mujer de ella ya que hinata estaba muy cambiado llevaba una blusa que tenía los tres primeros botones desabrochados y la falda de la preparatoria solo cubría la parte de sus muslos y debajo de estas usaba unas largas medias negras que llegaban hasta mas arriba de las rodillas, en vez de zapatos usaba botas de taco negras que le llegaban hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y en vez de usar el polerón de la preparatoria el que según ella no tenía ningún estilo usaba todos los días polerones diferentes y aquel día usaba una chaqueta cuadrille, llevaba un bolso negro con estampados de algunas bandas, las uñas pintadas una mano negra y otra mano rosada mientras que usaba mangas según el color de sus uñas, y un leve maquillaje el cual hacía resaltar mas sus ojos… bueno en fin mas que ir a la preparatoria parecía que la hyuuga iba a una fiesta

Pero no le importo a ella le quedaba bien además por lugar que pasaba los chicos se le quedaban mirando con una cara de pervertidos mientras que las muchachas la miraban con un odio

Así hinata subió a su coche sin si quiera pasarle por la cabeza el hecho de que talvez esa noche no podría ir a su fiesta por tener una cena

**Acá termine!!**

**Este ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he hecho!! xD**

**Dejen reviews para saber que vale la pena continuarlo!!!**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron ojala haya sido de su agrado **

**xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_Así hinata subió a su coche sin si quiera pasarle por la cabeza el hecho de que talvez esa noche no podría ir a su fiesta por tener una cena_

**Capitulo 2: apuesta y sorpresa**

**Narración hinata**

Subí a mi descapotable azul y me dirigí camino al infierno (el instituto), cuando iba a estacionar me percate de que un poco mas apartados se encontraban naruto y la zorra de sakura, me acerque hacia ellos para saludarlos

-hola naruto- le salude poniéndome entre el y sakura mientras pasaba uno de mis brazos por su cuello

-hola hinata- me decía mientras pasaba su mano por mi cintura atrayéndome mas a el al punto que nuestras narices se tocaban

Escuche como sakura se marchaba a regañadientes sabiendo que esa batalla la había ganado yo

-hinata- me dijo en tono meloso- aún es muy temprano- si claro como no!- por que no vamos a otro lado- me proponía mientras su lengua dibujaba un camino invisible por mi cuello

Creí que sería una buena forma de empezar el día de forma activa así que acepte y salimos corriendo hacia el gimnasio

Por el camino escuche a varios alumnos hablar sobre un chico nuevo que apenas había entrado al instituto ya tenía a mas de la mitad de las chicas tras de el, me inquieto un poco saber quien era el nuevo chico pero no le tome mayor importancia

Con naruto entramos rápidamente a los camarines cerciorándonos antes de que no hubiera nadie, una vez que estuvimos del todo seguro naruto me tiro contra una pared y me empezó a besar desenfrenadamente como solo el sabia, mientras yo levantaba su polera y posaba mis manos en su espalda atrayendolo mas a mi, naruto me saco la chaqueta y la blusa para luego quitarme el sostenedor y comenzar a morder y masajear mis pechos, yo quite por completo su polera y empece a desabrochar su cinturón pero cuando le estaba bajando el cierre del pantalón sonó la campana

Naruto se dejo caer sobre mi aplastando así mis pechos y me empezó a arreglar el cabello, los dos nos colocamos la ropa de la que carecíamos y salimos para afuera como si nada

Cuando llegue a la sala el maestro aún no llegaba así que me fui a sentar en mi lugar junto a sakura (es como durmiendo con el enemigo solo que ellas no duermen juntas xd) ella empezó una conversación de la cual yo no quería ser participe pero me vi obligada a escuchar cada estupidez que decía acerca del chico nuevo

-de verdad hinata es un chico muy guapo- decia con corazones en los ojos- tiene pinta de modelo

- espero y haga honor a todo lo que he escuchado de el-respondí tratando de imaginarme al chico

- hinata te mueres-esa fue ino que se integro a nuestra conversación- tiene unos ojos negros como la noche- hablaba mirando al techo con las dos manos juntas como si rezara- y tiene un color de pelo negro azabache y su piel es tan blanca- respondia mientras yo me la imaginaba inundando toda la preparatoria con la saliva que votaba al imaginarse a su galán

- e muchachas- intervino karin sentándose al lado de ino- por que no hacemos una apuesta- yo por mi parte no comprendía nada de lo que trataba de insinuar karin-ya saben- seguía con una sonrisa un tanto sensual para cualquier hombre que la hubiera visto- una apuesta entre mujeres donde la mas capaz se lleva al chico

-me parece grandiosos- intervino sakura- ya que por supuesto yo ganare

-si claro sueña perra- le respondí yo con una sonrisa

-pues entonces por que no participas e prinsecita?- me pregunto- acaso tienes miedo que el chico me elija a mi?- maldita perra me saca de mis casillas

-pues por mi esta bien- respondí – pero que apostamos?-pregunte un tanto dudosa

- pues que te parece- hablo sakura- que si yo gano tu te alejas de naruto para siempre?- me propuso

-entonces si yo gano tu me dejaras libre el camino con naruto- respondí con una sonrisa

Pues y donde entramos nosotras en esto?- preguntaron karin y ino

-pues que tal- hablo sakura- que si tu ganas ino todas nosotras te ayudamos a acostarte con el perezoso de shikamaru y si tu ganas karin… bueno… aparte de haberte acostado con el guapo también podrás elegir a 5 chicos intocables-le propuso sakura

-pues me parece bien- dijimos todas

-entonces cual será la meta?- pregunte

-la meta será acostarse con el chico y hacer que este admita que son novios- respondio karin

Luego de esto entro a la sala el maestro kakashi hatake y nos hizo sentarnos

Mientras el hablaba de no se que yo me quede pensando en la apuesta que habiamos echo y no podía evitar sentir como algo dentro de mi me decía que estar dentro de esa apuesta fuera a acabar con mi vida, era como si algo dentro de mi me digiera que aquel chico traería mas de un problema a mi vida

Entonces sentí como el maestro me llamaba la atención y me regañaba de que debía prestarle mas atención

Bien como les iba diciendo- prosiguió el maestro- su nuevo compañero volvió al país después de 10 años en el extranjero

_¡Esperen! ¿¡10 años en el extranjero!? No puede ser la misma persona!!! Por kami!_

Sentí como me hundía mas en el asiento, no podía ser que fuera la misma persona debía ser una coincidencia muy grande

-bueno sin mas rodeos- dijo el maestro- su nuevo compañero se llama sasuke uchiha_ me muero_ adelante sasuke

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un muchacho de tez blanca, ojos y pelo negro el cual al momento de entrar clavo su mirada en mi como si me reprochara algo

-muy bien sasuke- hablo kakashi- puedes tomar asiento junto a naruto- a ver como sasuke lo mira intentando descifrar quien era naruto el maestro le volvió a hablar- naruto es ese que esta haciendo petardos para la prueba de historia- respondio kakashi sensei a lo que todos nos dimos vuelta para ver como naruto casi asesinaba al lápiz por lo rápido que escribía sus papelitos

Sasuke paso al lado mió como si no me conociera y se sentó en el asiento vació junto a naruto

Las horas de clase se me pasaron muy lentas y no dejaba de pensar en la apuesta y en el chico de la apuesta, por kami estaba perdida jamas conseguiría que el uchiha admitiera que éramos novios-me masajee la sien como 10 veces antes de seguir escribiendo- muchas veces observe por el rabillo del ojo como naruto miraba hacia mi asiento y le hablaba al uchiha el cual parecía un tanto sorprendido fuera lo que fuera lo que le decia naruto

Una vez tocado el timbre observe como sakura se levantaba rápidamente para dirigirse al asiento del uchiha, lo demás que ocurrio no me importo en lo mas mínimo ya que seguí mi camino como si nada

Iba caminando hacia la cafeteria escuchando musica cuando alguien me toma del brazo obligandome a sacarme los audifonos y voltearme

-podemos hablar- me pregunto

Yo apenas podía creer, de un momento a otro el se encontraba frente a mi arrastrandome por un pasillo totalmente desabitado

-que ocurre uchiha-le pregunte

- estas muy cambiada hinata- me dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca que dirigía su vista hacia un patio lleno de plantas y flores el cual yo nunca en mi vida habia visto en la preparatoria

-tengo muchas dudas hinata- me hablaba- y me gustaría tener alguien con quién aclararlas

-esta bien que ocurre- le pregunte

- olvidalo no es nada- me respondio secamente como si estuviera escupiendo cada palabra

Se paro rápidamente con la intención de dejarme ahí sola a lo cual yo no lo detendría, pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo el uchiha se detuvo en seco a mi espalda y me abrazo por detrás

-uchiha… fue lo unico que dije y luego este me soltó rápidamente y de forma brusca como si quisiera lastimarme

-Dime algo hinata-me dijo- ¿como te debo llamar? ¿Hinata prinsecita o zorra?-cuando por fin reaccione me di cuenta de que el ya se había ido

-ya se de que querias hablar- me dije a mi misma- de eso te hablo naruto toda la clase… maldito naruto!- grite mientras golpee la banca con mi mano

**Narración sasuke**

Camine hacia la entrada de la preparatoria de konoha, observe como todos se daban vuelta a mirarme en espacial las estupidas chicas ellas eran un total fastidio tan solo una vez en mi vida me habia gustado una muchacha y fue cuando era niño, mientras seguía caminando recordaba el rostro de la chica, en ningún momento me puse a pensar en que al volver a konoha reviviría algunos tontos sentimientos los cuales creía enterrados, aunque jamas lo admití siempre le preste atención a hinata hyuuga y la única forma de que ella me viera era hiriéndola

Observe como a unos cuantos metros de mi se encontraban un chico rubio moreno y una muchacha de la cual no le pude ver el rostro pero de pelo azulado un tanto abrazados y luego de un momento a otro salieron corriendo quien sabe donde

Llegue a la sala mientras un maestro llamado kakashi me hacia esperar fuera mientras daba una explicación de una media hora acerca de toda mi vida como si yo fuera algo a lo que habia que idolatrar, nada de lo que decia me llamo la atención hasta que le llamo la atención a una de sus estudiantes

-señorita hinata hyuuga pongame atención- le hablo el profesor

_Seria posible que hinata fuera mi compañera? Algo dentro de mi crecía, mi corazon empezó a latir fuertemente al punto que pense que se saldría de mi pecho y entonces el profesor me hizo pasar_

Una vez dentro observe toda la sala con mi mirada hasta que te encontre, me di cuenta fácilmente que eras tu ya que me mirabas como si estuvieras viendo un fantasma

El profesor me ordeno sentarme al lado del chico que había visto a fuera del colegio con la chica de pelo azulado, este no paro de hablarme en toda la clase, nada de lo que me dijo me llamo la atención hasta que empezó a hablar de nuestros compañeros de curso

- pues kiba es un idiota siempre se la pasa con su perro – me decía mientras apuntaba a un chico sentado en el tercer asiento- el otro compañero raro que tenemos es shino- me hablaba mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo y este miraba hacia nosotros con todo su rostro tapado por su largo poleron – el es un tanto extraño se la pasa con lo bichos, el otro es shikamaru el cual encuentra que todo es problemático y no quiere tener nada que ver con las mujeres ya que dice que estas solo traen problemas_- al fin alguien que me entiende- _ah! Se me olvidaba como olvidar a las estrellas de la preparatoria las cuales para tu suerte son tus compañeras- hablaba mientras apuntaba para la fila de hinata

-¿Qué tienen ellas?-pregunte tratando de sonar indiferente aunque por dentro me moría de ganas de saber todo lo que había ocurrido con hinata estos años

-bromeas!-me dijo el rubio- ellas son: hinata hyuuga, sakura haruno, ino yamanaka y karin y son las chicas mas codiciadas de toda la preparatoria

- ¿asi?- trate de hacer que me diera la mayor cantidad de información posible acerca de hinata

- veras estas chicas son las populares- me hablaba mientras yo no quitaba la vista de hinata- ellas deciden quien es popular y quien es del montón, cada chico que se acuesta con una de ellas pasa de inmediato a formar parte de los populares-senti como una ira entraba a mi al pensar en hinata acostandose con otros, pero se me paso rápido ya que por lo que recordaba hinata era muy tímida- y este grupo de bellezas esta por supuesto liderado por la lider- me llamo mucho la atención lo que empezó a decir naruto

- ¿ y quién elige a la lider y como se elige?- le pregunte sin importarme si el se daba cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba el asunto

-la líder la eligen los estudiantes- no entendia- ella por supuesto no se toman ningún papel, son los demás los que le ponen nombres de acuerdo a lo que piensan de ellas- me hablaba- en este caso karin es llamada la líder por que de todas las chicas karin es la que tiene mas experiencia, además que fue karin quien empezó con este grupo, sakura es apodada por los chicos como la bruja por el echo de llevarse mal con hinata

-¿Por qué se llevan mal?- no pude evitar preguntar

-por mi- me respondió mas rápido de lo que esperaba dejandome en un shock momentáneo- ellas se pelean para tenerme a mi, bueno aunque no se para que se pelean tanto si total yo me puedo acostar con las dos, pero ellas insisten en que la otra es competencia

Senti como una rabia corria por mis venas y las ganas de partirle el rostro a mi compañero me inundaron pero aún asi me contuve

-hinata es conocida por los chicos como la princesita- me dijo naruto a lo cual me sorprendi- los chicos adoran a hinata, ellos darían hasta lo que no tienen por poder pasar una noche con la prinsecita de la preparatoria como yo he pasado varias con ellas- me dieron unas inmensas ganas por saltar sobre el y escupirle en la cara que hinata era mia pero sabia que eso no era cierto ya que había pasado mucho tiempo y hinata había cambiado y me iba a ser imposible lograr que ella me quisiera

El timbre sonó y yo arregle mis cosas rápidamente queriendo interceptar a hinata en el camino pero se me acerco una que naruto me habia dicho que le apodaban la bruja por llevarse mal con mi hinata a ablarme

- sasuke-kun…- me hablo en tono meloso – te gustaria que te enseñara la preparatoria?- me pregunataba giñiendome el ojo

Observe como hinata abandonaba la sala escuchando musica y antes de que se me puediera escapar mande a volar a la pegote esa que me estaba molestando diciendole que no me fastidiara

Hinata iba caminando hacia la cafeteria y yo sabía que si no le hablaba ahora no me atreveria nunca a hablarle asi que la tome rápidamente de los brazos y le pedi que me acompañara

La lleve a un patio escondido de la preparatoria, ya que le habia pedido a mi mama que hablara con la directora para pedirle un lugar de recreo para mi apartado del ruido y me dieron este lugar y me sente en una banca mientras ella se paraba al lado mio sin sentarse

Observe su falda y vi que tan solo le tapaba los muslos lo cual me hizo enojar

-tengo muchas dudas hinata- le dije- y me gustaría tener alguien con quien aclararlas

-esta bien que ocurre-me pregunto a lo cual me inquiete

-olvidalo no es nada- le respondí con un poco de rabia al recordar todas las cosas que me habia dicho naruto

Me pare rápidamente con intención de huir de ella, sabia que ella no me detendria pero… quería tan siquiera una vez poderle demostrar mis sentimientos

Me acerque lentamente por su espalda y la abrace

-uchiha… - fue lo único que dijo

La solte rápidamente al recordar a la muchacha que en la mañana se encontraba con naruto y percatarme que esta era hinata

-dime algo hinata-le hable con voz fría aunque por dentro me destrozaba-¿Cómo te debo llamar?¿hinata, prinsecita o zorra?- le pregunte y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar me fui dejándola sola

Ah! Al fin termine!!! Ya son mas de las 4 de la mañana así que si algo quedo mal no es mi culpa! Es culpa del maldito sueño que me esta venciendo

Gracias por los reviews de el capitulo anterior me alegra el recibimiento que tuvo

Claressa

Kierinahana

Betsy-chan

Lennaparis

Princezzhina-dark

harmonia love

x-yamihyuga-x

hazumi-uchiha

gaahina-4e

hyuuga rouse

**gracias por sus reviews!**

Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para el próximo capitulo o los que vendrán después no duden en decírmela en un reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: fatídica noticia, futuro incierto **

**NARRACIÓN DE HINATA **

Luego de aquel acontecimiento ocurrido en aquel patio volví tratando de buscar a sasuke con la mirada pero no lo vi por ningun lado así que volví a clases esperando encontrarlo ahí pero no habían señales de el, las clases transcurrieron lentamente mientras los profesores miraban decepcionados el pupitre de sasuke y los alumnos hablaban de lo descarado que había sido al haberse ido de la preparatoria a penas a la primera hora y no haber sido capaz de esperar el almuerzo para irse

A la hora del almuerzo en la puerta de la sala me esperaba mi amiga tenten

-hola hinata- me saludo mientras me besaba la mejilla

-hola tenten ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- le pregunte

-pues hay rumores de que en tu clase hay un chico muy guapo- creía saber para donde iba todo- muéstramelo hinata- me pidió con ojos de becerro degollado a mitad de carretera

-pues lo siento tenten pero el alumno se fue en el recreo de la primera hora-le respondí viendo como la tristeza emanaba de su rostro

-pues esta bien, entonces vamos a comer-me dijo no muy conforme

-claro

Una vez que llegamos nos sentamos en la mesa apta solo para las populares y empezamos a hablar

-no les parece extraño que sasuke se haya ido a la primera hora?- pregunto la inoportuna de karin haciéndome recordar lo que había ocurrido con sasuke horas antes

-pues si-respondió sakura- es un idiota!- dijo con resentimiento- si se hubiera quedado habría estado conmigo sabiendo lo que era una mujer de verdad

-si claro!-le respondí sarcásticamente

-y que prinsecita tu no hables mucho ya que sasuke ni siquiera te tomo en cuenta- me desafió con una sonrisa en la cara

Le iba a responder nuevamente con sarcasmo cuando el olor de la comida de la cocina me provoco unas nauseas nunca antes experimentadas y solo atine a salir corriendo mientras jalaba del brazo a tenten

-hinata que te ocurre- la oí pronunciar varias veces mientras yo la jalaba hasta en baño de chicas

Una vez en el baño entre apresuradamente sin importarme las miras atónitas de todas las chicas que en ese momento se encontraban allí y vomite hasta la comida de una semana atrás

Tenten todo el momento se encontró junto a mi mientras intentaba no respirar para no sentir nauseas ella también

Aún seguía en los lavados cuando sonó el timbre para volver pero tenten al ver que aún estaba descompuesta se quedo conmigo el tiempo que lo necesitara, una vez que ya no me sentía tan mal trate de levantarme pero al momento de hacerlo sentí que mis piernas me fallaban y todo a mi alrededor se movía, solo sentí como tenten me tomaba por lo brazos y trataba de sentarme en lo lavamanos

Cuando recobre la conciencia estaba en el auto de tenten a lo cual me sorprendí

-hinata tenemos que hablar- me dijo con una voz que jamás había oído en ella

-¿Qué ocurre tenten?- le pregunte atónita- no me asustes

-hinata te haz cuidado?-me pregunto lo cual no entendí

-¿de que hablas tenten?

-hinata esos mareos y esas nauseas cuando oliste la comida no es normal-me explico

-no comprendo tenten, a donde quieres llegar?- le pregunte

-hinata haz usado preservativos?

_¿Te haz cuidado?_

_¿Te haz cuidado?_

_¿Te haz cuidado?_

_¿Te haz cuidado?_

Aquella pregunta echa por mi amiga no dejaba de pasar por mi mente mientras algo en mi estomago se contraía

-hinata responde- me pidió

-tenten…n-no… no…y-yo no…yo n-no n-no pu-e…puedo c-o…con esto- solo deseo despertar de esta pesadilla!

-hinata vamos a la farmacia –me dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente el manubrio del coche –hinata…-hablo de repente- si estuvieras… bueno tu sabes… de quien podría ser?-con esa pregunta tenten termino por convencerme de que estaba viviendo un infierno

-tenten yo… bueno no lo se – respondí sinceramente

-rayos!-grito golpeando el manubrio del coche con una fuerza que hasta a mi me dolió- entonces no queda mas que esperar que todo sea nuestra imaginación

Una vez llegadas a la farmacia tenten me empujo hacia una vendedora para que yo pidiera lo que necesitaba

-buenos días señorita- me hablo una vendedora de unos 50 años

-b-bueno días- le hable dudativamente a lo que esta me sonrió de forma maternal

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-me pregunto con una delicadeza que me hizo sentir mal

-yo- yo ne-nece-sito…- me pare en seco mientras veía como la vendedora no dejaba de sonreírme- necesito un paquete de gasas y… y algo para el dolor de cabeza- le pedí a lo que esta me sonrió y se alejo a buscar las cosas que le había pedido

-que crees que haces hinata!- me hablo tenten a mis espaldas- dudo que te hayan pedido esas cosas en la preparatoria

-no lo se tenten- le hable desesperada- tan solo que no soy capaz de pedirlo – le dije en tono suplicante

-no lo se hinata- me hablo con una voz firme- tu anduviste muy feliz acostándote con cuanto chico se te pasara por al frente así que ahora saca un poco de fuerza de donde la sacabas cuando lo hacías con ello y compra el maldito tez!- me grito en el oído para que solo yo escuchara

_Tenten tenia razón, yo me había buscado aquello así que iba a tener que buscar fuerzas de donde pudiera para poder comprar ese maldito tez que tanto necesitaba y que podría despejar todas mis dudas_

La vendedora se acercaba a mí con las cosas que le había pedido y con una sonrisa

-muy bien señorita- me dijo- aquí están sus cosas ¿desea algo más?-esa fue la pregunta del millón

-emmm… si- dije mientras mis piernas me dejaban de responder- deseo… deseo…-vi mi rostro en un espejo de la farmacia y estaba pálido a mas no poder – deseo un…- la vendedora frente a mi no dejaba de sonreírme- deseo un tez de embarazo!- creo que grite la ultima parte ya que sentí la mirada de todos puesta en mi, incluso sentí como a una de las vendedoras se le caía algo al escuchas lo que yo necesitaba

La mirada de la vendedora la cual me atendía solo demostraba sorpresa mientras su sonrisa desaparecía por completo y solo me respondía con un seco "de inmediato" e iba a buscar mi encargo, mire hacia atrás varias veces tratando de encontrar a tenten para pedirle apoyo pero cuando la ubique me di cuenta como esta me daba la espalda roja y miraba unas revistas de la tienda con un ojo en las revistas y el otro puesto en mi

Una vez que la vendedora volvió me trajo lo que necesitaba desde el principio mientras me daba la boleta y yo le cancelaba

Salí casi corriendo al auto donde me esperaba tenten la cual había salido corriendo cuando la vendedora traía las cosas

-wow! Hinata viste como te miraban todos!- me grito mientras aceleraba el coche a mas no poder

-por supuesto tenten- le respondí con sarcasmo- me miraban como preguntándose como es que una chica de preparatoria que aún no cumple los diecisiete años esta en una farmacia vestida de escolar comprando un tez de embarazo- le respondí con una mueca, luego de esto las dos quedamos en completo silencio mientras yo solo observaba por la ventana del coche, hasta que tenten hablo

-hinata cuando te harás la prueba?

-si es posible de inmediato- le respondí mirando la caja

-esta bien hinata- me respondió- entonces busquemos un lugar

-quiero helado!- le grite sosteniéndole en brazo para que se detuviera en la heladería

-rayos hinata! Estas cosas que me dices hacen que este cada vez mas segura de que estas embarazada –me dijo a lo que yo apenada le respondí

-pero si solo quiero helado de chocolate

-esta bien hinata y de paso aprovechas para hacerte la prueba en el baño del local

-esta bien tenten

Una vez que habíamos comido los helados tenten me entrego la caja para que fuera a hacerme el tez y yo rápidamente la obedecí

Entre en el baño y cerré con seguro para que nadie mas entrara y empecé a leer la caja

-con este tez usted podrá saber si esta embarazada, pero recuerde que debe hacer esta prueba con mucho cuidado, si sale positivo quiere decir que usted será madre mientras que si sale negativo quiere decir que no se encuentra embarazada, el tez se demorara entre 5 a 30 minutos en darle un resultado- termine de leer- muy bien!- dije observando el reloj- de 5 a 30 minutos eh

**Narración de tenten**

Luego que hinata fuera al baño no pude evitar pedir otro helado a la muchacha la cual nos había atendido cuando llegamos al principio con hinata

_Hinata, hinata espero no estés embarazada_

Por mi mente empezó a rondar la pregunta de que ocurriría si hinata de verdad estaba embarazada y que era lo que diría su padre

_Su padre_

Hasta el momento no había pensado en ello pero si hinata de verdad estaba embarazada no se que seria capaz de hacer su padre, de pendiendo de lo que digiera aquel tez dependía también el futuro de hinata

_¿Quién será el padre?_

Hiashi la mataría si hinata le llegara a decir que no sabía quien era el padre del bebé que estaba esperando (si es que estaba embaraza claro)

_¿Qué diría naruto si hinata le digiera que el hijo es suyo?_

Naruto aceptaría al niño así como así? Solo había una respuesta para aquello y era un rotundo no, naruto jamás se haría responsable por aquel bebé y dejaría al niño y a hinata solos

_¿Qué haría hinata?_

Pues conociéndola seguramente no va a querer al bebé y va a buscar todas las formas de perderlo

_¿Seria capaz hinata de abortar al bebé?_

Para aquella pregunta también había una solo respuesta y era sí, hinata hyuuga haría todo cuanto estuviese a su alcance para perder al niño antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta

_¿Le pesaría en la conciencia a hinata o naruto acabar con ese niño?_

No, a pesar de ni siquiera saber aún si hinata estaba embarazada estoy segura que hinata jamás querría a ese niño y ni a ella ni a naruto les pesaría en la conciencia ese niño porque naruto para empezar no tenía conciencia y hinata tan solo se preocuparía porque su padre no se enterase

_¿Encontrara algún día hinata la felicidad?_

Pues para aquello no tenía respuesta pero deseaba con todo mi ser que algún día hinata fuera feliz junto a un hombre que la amara y que al fin ella pudiera olvidar todos esos fantasmas del pasado que viven solo para atormentarla y hacerla sentir débil

Salgo repentinamente de mis pensamientos cuando observo a hinata sentada frente a mi con lagrimas en los ojos

-vamos al auto- fue lo único que le dije

Una vez en el auto trate de buscar fuerzas para hacerle una pregunta de la cual obviamente ya tenía la respuesta

-hinata…- empecé- estas embarazada cierto?-vi como ella asintió mientras las lágrimas caían amargamente por sus ojos

-muy bien- hable tratando de tener su atención- iremos a recoger tu coche y luego iras a tu casa a descansar

- gracias tenten- fue lo único que me dijo en todo el camino hacia la preparatoria

**Narración de hinata**

Una vez en la preparatoria tomé mi coche y me fui lo mas rápido que pude de allí, en konoha el cielo no paraba de llover mientras mis ojos no paraban de llorar, subí a mi cuarto rápidamente con todas mis cosas pero una de las empleadas me dio una noticia que hizo que lo que me quedara de paz interna se fuera a un carajo

-señorita hyuuga hoy en la noche vendrá a cenar la familia uchiha

-kuso!

Llegue a mi cuarto golpeando cosas y me lancé sobre mi cama mirando como corría la lluvia por la ventana de mi pieza mientras maldecía en estupido tez que sostenía sobre mi mano derecha

_Mamá que dirías si vieras en que me he convertido… que dirías si me vieras defraudando aún mas a mi padre…_

_Mamá cuanto lo siento… yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así, yo… yo solo quería vivir una vida feliz junto a la persona que me amaba_

_Naruto… toda mi vida te ame, me pregunto si te amo aún o solo te necesito para demostrarle a sakura que soy mejor que ella_

_Sakura… me arrebataste mi felicidad… el único chico que amaba te prefirió a ti por no ser tan vergonzosa como yo… aquel fatídico día yo perdí me felicidad mientras tu solo cumplías tu capricho al estar con naruto_

_Capricho… es lo que he estado haciendo desde hace un año, pero a pesar de haber estado con naruto, de haberle demostrado a todos que soy una persona popular a la cual nadie pisotea no dejo de sentir este vació_

_Vació… lo siento desde que naruto me dejo por sakura, lo siento desde que mi madre murió _

_Mamá… si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte…_

_¿Hinata, que ha pasado?_

_¿Hinata, que ha pasado?_

_¿Hinata que ha pasado?_

_Aún no puedo quitarme esas palabras… si yo hubiera sido mas fuerte y no te hubiera contado lo que ocurrió tu no habrías muerto… si yo tan solo hubiera callado y escondido mi dolor por mis manos nunca hubiera estado corriendo tu sangre, mi padre no me odiaría tanto como lo hace ahora al culparme de tu muerte y mi cuarto no estaría lleno de tu esencia… aquella esencia que solo te pertenece… aquel olor a sangre que fue el ultimo recuerdo que me dejaste de aquella noche que viniste a mi cuarto y acabaste con tu vida…_

**Narración de sasuke**

Luego de haber tenido aquel enfrentamiento con hinata no fui capaz de quedarme en la preparatoria ya que no deseaba ver como se burlaría de mi al ya saber mis sentimientos por ella, ya que después de todos mis sentimientos jamás serán correspondidos

_Hinata algún día seré capaz de hacerte cambiar, no dejo de preguntarme que fue lo que te ocurrió para que hubieras cambiado tan drásticamente, quien te pudo haber dañado tan profundo para dejar tu mirada tan apagada_

-sasuke-era la voz de mi madre entrando a mi cuarto para quién sabe que demonios

-¿Qué ocurre?-trate de preguntar con mi mejor tono pero sin darle la cara

- pues prepárate dentro de una hora iremos a comer a la mansión hyuuga

_Genial! Lo único que me faltaba, ahora que diré al verte?_

**Narración de hinata**

Me fui directo al baño y me mire en el espejo detenidamente, mi cara estaba muy pálida como si estuviera enferma, mientras que mis piernas no paraban de temblar como si no pudieran sostener mi propio peso

Tome aquel mandito tez entre mis manos y lo apreté con tal fuerza que se reventó entre mis dedos haciéndome sangrar mientras la sangre era llevada por el agua de el lavado

_Hinata perdóname_

-Mamá… mamá… quizás te hubiera perdonado si no se te hubiera ocurrido matarte en mi propio baño…aunque no lo creas el olor de tu sangre aun no se me borra de mi mente mientras que en mis manos aun recuerdo como sostengo aquel arma con la que te quitaste la vida

Mamá… si de verdad me quieres… envíame tan solo una luz en esta oscuridad… una luz por mas pequeña que sea… la necesito… necesito a alguien que me ame con todos mis errores… necesito salir de este abismo, ya no quiero estar mas en el, quiero alejarme de todo esto que me daña

Bueno ya termine!

Pues el capitulo no me gusto mucho pero estoy haciendo tomar a la historia el rumbo que quiero asi que voy de apoco

Para lo que están empezando a desconfiar un poco con esto de que ahora hinata esta embarazada pues no se preocupen porque el fic va a ser sasuhina no naruhina ni nada por el estilo es tan solo estoy dando buen molde a la historia para que vallan habiendo mas escenas de sufrimiento por parte de lo dos personajes (que mala yo muajaja)

Ahora los reviews

Hinasa_07= pues tienes razón va a ser muy difícil que sasuke con hinata puedan tener una relación pero la vida da muchas vueltas xd gracias por leer y dejar reviews

Adrifernan19= me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior espero no te haya decepcionado con este

LanA_Puccio.O = me alegra que te haya gustado espero no te haya decepcionado este capitulo

Hazumi-uchiha= pues hinata no esta enamorada de sasuke mientras sasuke si esta enamorado de hinata y pues hinata esta con naruto solo por el echo de que se lo disputa con sakura pero como vez lo que se van a disputar ahora por todo eso de la apuesta es al uchiha

Princezzhina-dark= pues si sasuke se entero y en el próximo capitulo deberán verse las caras y talvez aclaren algunas cosas o se armen mas líos de los que ya hay

Betsy-chan= acá esta la continuación espero haya sido de tu agrado

Gaahina-4e= espero te guste este capitulo x destare esperando ver que te parece

Etolplow= pues si tienes razón mi fic esta algo original xd espero te haya gustado este capitulo

Camii-ssk= espero te haya gustado este capitulo

Kierinahana= pues tu pregunta no me la esperaba pues no había pensado con cuantos se había acostado pero son muchos jejej bueno esa respuesta no convence a nadie pero la cosa es que hinata de plano esta con naruto así que lo han hecho varias veces mientras que los demás son solo chicos que conoce en fiesta y cosas así por eso es que se ve como una chica aventada espero mi respuesta te haya convencido en algo por que lo que es a mi me tuviste pensando mucho tiempo en que responderte xd ah… por cierto por mas rumbos que este tomando la historia como el de que ahora hinata esta embarazada son solo pruebas que van a ir viviendo los personajes pero recuerda que el fic va a ser sasuhina aunque las cosas que pasen ande por caminos lejanos a convertirse en un sasuhina créeme que lo será

Miyuki-san= me alegra que te guste mi fic xd espero te haya gustado este capitulo

lennaParis= pues por el momento no se hablara de la apuesta hasta un poco mas adelante asi que quedate tranquila porque por el momento no lloraras y pues hinata ha pasado por muchas cosas malas que se iran descubriendo de apoco como el hecho de este capitulo donde se supo que la mama de hinata se habia suicidado en el baño de hinata y que hinata tuvo el arma en sus manos y cosas así también mas adelante se sabra porque su mama le pedia perdon a hinata

rach_black= pues creo que no me demore en actualizar xd espero te haya gustado este capitulo! xd

Claressa= pues espero no te haya decepcionado este capitulo créeme que de apoco la historia se ira formando mas sasuhina esperare a ver que te pareció

Hinata hyuuga=pues lo continue rápido xd pues yo tampoco tengo ganas de hacer sufrir a los personajes pero con el rumbo que llevan las cosas creo que habran unas cuantas lagrimas derramadas mas adelante

Hyuuga rouse= pues trate de hacerla lo mejor posible y no tardar tanto, pues si es eso concuerdo contigo la creatividad me llega entre mas tarde xd

Haruhi juliet-pon= actualize pronto asi que no me mates xd espero te haya gustado este capitulo!

Bueno pues la cosas que están pasando en el fic (como que hinata embarazada y lo que pasara mas adelante) son solo cosas para que tanto hinata como sasuke se vallan juntando y pues hinata deberá pasa por varias pruebas y noticias que la harán desear tomar la misma decisión que su madre antes de poder encontrar la felicidad


	4. Chapter 4

_Mamá… si de verdad me quieres… envíame tan solo una luz en esta oscuridad… una luz por mas pequeña que sea… la necesito… necesito a alguien que me ame con todos mis errores… necesito salir de este abismo, ya no quiero estar mas en el, quiero alejarme de todo esto que me daña_

**Despertar: tan solo quiero felicidad**

Era rabia, miedo, impotencia, angustia, incertidumbre, felicidad, odio, dolor, tristeza, remordimiento…

Muchas veces me he puesto a pensar en los malditos significados de la vida… siempre la vi como solo un juego el cual jugaría hasta ser vencida… pero… ¿que acaso ya no me habían vencido?... jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan basura… todo pasa por algo quizás esta era la forma en la que la vida me devolvería cada golpe del que ya había escapado… la sombra de la muerte ya me había alcanzado y para ser sinceras no tengo el mas mínimo interés en huir de ella

_¿Huir…?_

Toda mi vida había huido… había intentado protegerme de las personas y al fin lo comprendí, al fin entendí lo herrada que estaba, pero si tan solo me hubiera percatado antes, pero ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás todo se fue por la borda y no hay nada que hacer… al fin el muro calló y me había impactado de frente

Tanto tiempo escondiéndome en una mascara, jamás se me pasó por la mente en echo de que esta mascara algún día caería y lo hizo, calló en el momento menos oportuno y tan solo calló para terminar de destruirme

Mi cuerpo dolía demasiado pero tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento el dolor pasaría y tan solo moriría… me pregunto…

_¿Acaso la muerte al fin me traería paz?_

La respuesta era sí, la muerte al fin me daría descanso y yo lo deseaba, al menos de esta forma la gente a mi alrededor vivirá feliz, yo ya no fastidiaría sus vidas

Me pregunto…

_¿Si todo acabara en este momento alguien me extrañaría?_

Por supuesto que nadie lo haría, para nadie soy importante, tan solo mi madre me amaba y ella se mató por mi culpa y eso es algo que jamás me perdonare, ella estaría muy decepcionada de mí después de todo ella siempre me dijo que uno debía hacerse cargo de sus errores sin importar lo graves que fueran

_Pero yo no podía tener un bebé_

Por supuesto que no podía tenerlo, tan solo terminaría acabando con el futuro de naruto y el mío, si hubiera optado por tener el bebé e intentar formar una familia en base al amor con naruto donde obviamente lo único que había eran hormonas revoloteando tan solo hubiéramos terminado arruinando todo… ni naruto ni yo estábamos preparados para poner los pies en la tierra y nunca lo estaríamos tampoco

Naruto y todos los de mi alrededor los que se hacían llamar amigos siempre tuvimos claro que nosotros nos quedaríamos pegados en la adolescencia y que jamás pondríamos los pies en la tierra, jamás nos intereso en lo más mínimo el echo de querer formar una familia, no nos interesa el querer encontrar a una persona que te ame ya que sabemos que eso jamás ocurrirá, nosotros somos de los pocos descabellados que se la pasan en sexo, drogas y alcohol de los que jamás te deberías enamorar porque solo te dañarían y yo sin querer cometí ese error **enamore a un chico que no merezco**

Sin siquiera darme cuenta enamore al chico que obviamente cualquier mujer querría y por supuesto yo no era la excepción pero como poder estar con el… el me quería, me amaba, lo veía en su mirada, cada vez que me veía sus ojos brillaban… yo se que me ama y lo menos que deseo es hacerle daño, el es el único chico que cuando me observa no ve mi cuerpo si no que observa mi alma y me alienta a seguir adelante

Pero yo siempre una decepción acabe de la peor forma con su felicidad, pero que le iba a hacer yo era así

_¡Jamás le prometí nada!_

Nunca le prometí una vida feliz… ¡jamás se la hubiera podido dar!, mi mente no iba por el mismo camino que la de el, yo solo quería disfrutar lo mas que pudiera antes de morir, tan solo lo quería a el para disfrutar de lo que otras no podían, pero no pude… jamás fui capaz yo no le podía ofrecer nada y a el no le importaba el tan solo deseaba que yo lo amara al menos la milésima parte de la que el me ama… ¡pero no puedo! Jamás podría hacerlo feliz, cada vez que lo observaba veía un futuro feliz del cual yo no podría ser participe el merecía lo mejor y yo no podría dárselo

Lo sabía yo moriría y el luego de un tiempo me olvidaría y formaría su feliz por siempre con otra que si lo mereciese no como yo, el buscaría una chica mil veces mejor que yo, una chica que no lo hiciera sufrir, pero por sobre todo… encontraría una chica que lo amara como yo no puedo hacerlo

Y aquella muchacha sería feliz…

Jamás me he puesto a pensar en si la vida hubiese sido de otra forma yo sería feliz… digo si los uchiha no se hubieran ido fuera del país ¿mi vida sería la mierda en la que se había transformado? Pues no… que distintas hubieran sido las cosas… yo me hubiera enamorado de sasuke, jamás hubiera existido mi violación… mi primera vez se la hubiera concedido a sasuke mientras el me concedía la suya, mi madre estaría viva y mi padre dejaría de culparme por su muerte, no sería la zorra que soy ahora, no estaría embarazada y…

Tendría mi feliz por siempre…

Ha pasado un mes desde que me entere de que estaba embarazada y todo ese tiempo sasuke estuvo a mi lado… aunque fue en silencio lo estuvo y aunque el no se hubiera dado cuenta yo sabía lo que el sentía por mi… siempre lo supe, antes era solo una idea pero con el paso de los días me fui dando cuenta en como me miraba y en lo mucho que me cuidaba

Jamás me juzgo y se lo agradecía aunque a veces deseaba con toda mi alma que el me odiase y se alejara, tantas veces le grite y el se iba y yo volvía a caer… pero… el siempre volvía, en silencio pero volvía… volvía a ofrecerme una vida mejor donde yo sería feliz

Muchas veces estuve tentada a tomar su amor, a decirle que yo también le amaba pero eso sería mentir… yo estaba estancada en konoha mientras el lo tenía todo y podía irse cuando quisiera…

Sentí la puerta abrirse y observe como alguien me tiraba un plato de comida en el suelo quedando frente a mi cara para que me lo comiera, ¿Qué acaso no entendían que solo quería morir? No mire quien me lo había traído… no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo… seguramente sería alguna de las sirvientas de la casa

Pero no tenía de que quejarme todo lo que me estaba pasando me lo merecía por la mala vida que estaba teniendo a mis 16 años, disfrutaba tirándome hombres pero nunca busque nada serio siempre quería tan solo hacer crecer mi fama entre las chicas de la preparatoria

Los últimos días habían sido frustrantes ¿Qué paso? Pues mi padre se enteró de todo y al decir todo quiero decir **TODO **jamás lo vi tan enfadado

Flash black

_Hinata relájate – me hablaba el médico mientras arreglaba todo para acabar con mi "problemita" _

_Mire por toda la sala y vi a las zorras, digo a las muchachas… allí estaban junto a mi sonriéndome y dándome apoyo_

_Se acercaron a mí a darme palabras de aliento para el paso que iba a dar_

_- vamos hinata relájate todo saldrá bien ¿si?- me dijo sakura- recuerda que no me quiero quedar sin mi archienemiga numero uno- me decía con una sonrisa en la cara pero había algo en su sonrisa que me hacia creer que era sincera _

_-hinata estaremos aquí observando todo no te preocupes luego de esto veras que todo se soluciona-me hablo karin_

_- hinata ya veras como para mañana seremos el alma de la preparatoria y olvidaremos todo esto- me dijo ino- haremos como si jamás hubiera ocurrido_

_Sentí como el médico se acercaba dispuesto a sedarme cuando sentí la puerta abrirse de forma dura _

_Lo que sentí fue algo que nunca sabré como explicarlo, el ver parado en la puerta a mi padre fue algo que no tenía planeado pero a pesar del odio en su mirada observe algo mas… significado ponerle a ese sentimiento era como si estuviera… ¿decepcionado de mi?_

Fin del flash black

Mi cuerpo aún esta adolorido y de eso ya van unos cuantas horas en las cuales me he sentido mas basura de lo que me he sentido en toda mi vida… esto días han sido llenos de sorpresas creo han sido los peores de mi vida… en estos últimos días mi vida se estaba yendo a la borda y yo a pesar de saberlo no me importo y seguí con mis planes

¿Planes?

Que lindos son los planes en los que solo piensas en las mejores formas de matar a una cosa sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Y todo salio pésimo, ni siquiera pude perder a la cosa pero después de la paliza que me dio mi papá esta la gran posibilidad de que incluso allá matado a la cosa a golpes

Nuevamente sentí la puerta abrirse y escuche como una mujer sollozaba y corría a abrazarme

La mujer se separo y me di cuenta que era mikoto la madre de sasuke

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué debía ser ella?

- hinata anda levántate te llevare a mi casa y llamaremos a un médico- me habló- ya veras como todo saldrá bien- _oh, creo que alguien ya me había dicho eso!- _no sabes lo preocupado que esta sasuke porque no haz respondido a sus llamadas, ven vamos ya veras como todo pasara

Mikoto me ayudo a levantarme, ella este último mes se había comportado como una madre para mi y por supuesto ella sabía de los sentimientos de sasuke por mí y sabía perfectamente que yo solo lo dañaría y aunque nunca lo dijese ella tan solo le daba dos opciones a sasuke o yo cambiaba o ella me pediría que me alejara de el para dejarlo ser feliz, ella era una muy buena madre y como toda madre quiere tan solo desea la felicidad de sasuke

Mikoto me llevaba apoyada en su hombro cuando nos cruzamos con mi padre

-mikoto puede esperarme afuera- le pedí en el oído y ella asintió

Me quede de pie a duras penas observando la espalda de mi padre al cual por largo tiempo solo le había dado dolores de cabeza y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí mal por hacerlo después de todo el no merecía una hija como yo… el al igual que todos los que se veían afectados por mis decisiones merecían una vida mejor y yo estaba dispuesta a hacerme a un la do permitirles ser felices pero no sin antes disculparme…

- papá- el no volteo a verme y yo solo agache la cabeza mientras saladas lagrimas caían por mis ojos sin parar- se que siempre fui tu decepción y de verdad lo lamento… pero tu no te imaginas el daño que todo esto provoca en mi… jamás te lo había dicho pero a pesar de todo te amo papá y- y te pido perdón por todo lo que he hecho, jamás quise causarte tantos problemas solo quería encontrarme a mi misma… de verdad lamento lo de mamá ¡pero desearía que por un minuto me comprendieras! – ni siquiera me había percatado de que le estaba gritando… pero no importaba porque era mi verdad- yo jamás quise que muriera! ¡yo la amaba tanto como tu! ¡pero la vida es injusta ya lo vez! ¡ yo era la que debía haberse matado no ella! ¡y si! ¡ se que fue mi culpa y no hay día en que no me lamente!

Sentí como giraba su rostro levemente para observarme pero aún así yo no podía darle la cara

-¡mierda! Cada día cuando despierto y me miro en el espejo tan solo veo a una persona muerta! Yo ya estoy muerta papá! ¡morí el día que aquel idiota abuso de mi y ya no hay vuelta atrás!

-entonces- hablo por primera vez mi papá con su voz tan fría como siempre- por que no te ahorras discursitos baratos que nadie te cree

Lo que dijo me dejo asombrada tanto que levante el rostro para solo observar como me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos ¿acaso no había creído nada de lo que le había dicho?

-no importa si me crees papá – le hable en susurros- aún así te lo diré porque deseo que lo sepas, que antes de odiarme sepas un poco en como me siento- le dije con lagrimas y voz ronca- quiero que sepas como cada noche lloraba tan solo de pensar en cuanto me odiabas, como en mi mente me odiaba a mi misma por el hecho de siempre arruinar la vida de los demás y… y como tan solo deseaba que por un momento por mas mínimo que fuera me quisieras así después me odiaras quería que por un momento me miraras y ya tu mirada no me mostrara tanto odio… y cada noche en mis sueño nos veía con mamá y me veía feliz! – le dije- ¡estaba feliz! Y aunque solo fueran sueños lo deseaba con todo mi ser… papá yo te amo a pesar de todo y por eso no me iré sin antes pedirte perdón… me di cuenta como habían pasos detrás de mi- necesito que me perdones por todo el daño que te he hecho… de verdad lo lamento… lamento haber sido tan egoísta… y lamento el haber destruido tu vida- lo último lo dije en un susurro

- papá… papá… papá… perdóname de verdad- tras esto me voltee observando como detrás de mi estaba hanabi con lágrimas en los ojos

Corrí y salí de allí como pude mientras escuchaba los gritos de mikoto tratando de alcanzarme

El cielo en konoha era oscuro y la lluvia caía como tormenta

_¿Acaso el cielo llora junto a mi…?_

Que estupida suposion me dije a mi misma

Llegue a un bosque el cual solía visitar con mamá de pequeña y grite como jamás lo había echo antes en mi vida

Grite por mi… grite por mi vida… grite por mamá y papá juntos… grite por una hanabi feliz… grite por naruto… grite por karin, sakura e ino… grite por tenten… grite por un sasuke feliz con una familia y esposa que lo amaran…y por sobre todas las cosas grite por mi… grite por mi muerte… y grite por perdón…

El último grito fue el más desgarrador… porque había sido del alma… desde mi alma… desde mi corazón… y con lágrimas en los ojos… grite por perdón

_¿Qué acaso mi sufrimiento jamás acabaría…?_

Sentí mi cuerpo debilitarse y caí sobre mis rodillas, puse mi cabeza en el pasto y empecé a tararear una canción mientras sentía como mis parpados se cerraban sin saber si los volvería a abrir

SXH-SXH-SXH-SXH-SXH-SXH-SXH-SXH-SXH-SXH-SXH-SXH

AL FIN TERMINE! PUES PENSABA SEGUIRLO PERO TENGO QUE SALIR AHORITA! ASI QUE HASTA ACA LO DEJO

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MAS ADELANTE SE IRAN ACLARANDO ALGUNAS DUDAS QUE NO ENTIENDAN

AHORA A RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HACEN TAN FELIZ!!

PRINCEZZHINA-DARK: PUES LA CONTI ESTA ECHA POR EL PENSAMIENTO DE HINATA 1 MES DESPUES DE ENTERARSE DE QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA Y PUES EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VERA MAS DE SASUKE Y TODAS SUS REACCIONES!

KIERINAHANA: PUES ESTOY RE BIEN! PUES A MI IGUAL ME AGRADA HINATA AUNQUE COMO QUE LA ESTOY HACIENDO SUFRIR UN POCO NO CREES? ESTARE ESPERANDO SABER QUE TE PARECIO!

LENNAPARIS: ¿¡TE HICE LLORAR!? WOW!! NO LO PUEDO CREER, PUES ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO NO TE HAYA DEJADO TAN MAL OJALA TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTARE ESPERANDO SABER QUE TE PARECIO!

GAAHINA-4ER—MIYUKI-SAN—ADRIFERNAN19: ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO! ESTARE ESPERANDO SU PARECER!

ETOLPLOW: PUES TEN POR SEGURO QUE EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS SE IRA EXPLICANDO DETALLADAMENTE CADA SUCESO INCLUSO LA MUERTE DE LA MADRE DE HINATA; ME ALEGRA QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO Y PUES ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO NO TE HAYA DESEPCIONADO!

BLACK-SKY-666: PUES POR SUPUESTO QUE SE CONOCERA A QUIEN VIOLO A HINATA; ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO!

VIICOVIIC: AHH!!! PUES ESPERO NO HABERTE DESEPCIONADO CON ESTE CAPITULO! PUES ESTE CAPITULO TRATA SOLO DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DE HINATA 1 MES DESPUES DE HABERSE ENTERADO QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA

HINATA HYUGA—HYUGA ROUSE: HEHE! PUES ME DA MUCHA RISA LAS COSAS QUE DICEN! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y PUES MAS ADELANTE SE IRAN SABIENDO MAS COSAS

REIKA-DEATHLESS: NO TE PREOCUPES POR EL DRAMA! ME HIZO REIR MUCHO TANTO QUE LEÍ TU REVIEW MUCHAS VECES :) PUES EN MI DEFENSA TENGO QUE DECIR QUE TENGO MUY BUENO AMIGOS A LOS CUALES NO LES GUSTARIA VERME MUERTA :) ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO

ANDROMEDA XANG: ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO! PUES LO HISE DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE HINATA UN MES DESPUES DE HABER SABIDO QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA

HARUHI JULIET-PON: ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO

RACH BLACK: PUES SOBRE SI SASUKE ES ESA LUZ SOLO LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS LO DIRAN! ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!

PUES LA VERDAD HABÍA EMPEZADO A ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO CPN UNA IDEA COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE A COMO TERMINO PERO COMO ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE DIGO QUE HINATA SE VA A VIVIR BAJO EL MISMO TECHO QUE SASUKE!

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: RENACER**

Sentí como si volviera a la vida, sentí una gran quemazón por todo mi cuerpo y como alguien con una voz angelical repetía mi nombre una y otra vez implorándome quedarme con el

Trate de decirle a mi ángel que me encontraba bien y que no debía preocuparse por mí, pero nada salía de mi boca y no veía absolutamente nada era como si espíritu y mi cuerpo se hubieran desconectado y tan solo me dedique a oír cada palabra de aquel ángel que intentaba llevarme junto a él

-hinata… por favor no me dejes…

Sentí una fuerte punzada al oírle decir aquello mientras sentía la fuerte lluvia caer por mi rostro

- perdóname hinata, no debí haber dejado que esto sucediera…

Pero de que hablaba!? El no tenía culpa de nada!

- hinata… hinata… te necesito… yo… yo te…

Luego de eso sentí unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, deseaba que todo acabara pronto, no volví a sentir la voz de mi ángel y también deje de sentir la lluvia y comencé a sentí como mi cuerpo era elevado del suelo y traspasaba las nubes…

Sentía el sol en mi espalda y no puede evitar reprimir una sonrisa mientras estiraba mis brazos y deseaba sentir el calor embriagador de un abrazo lleno de amor como los que me daba sasuke

Pero de pronto toda aquella maravilla fue sustituida por un bosque en cenizas en el cual yo estaba parada frente a un árbol totalmente quemado, sentí una fuerte brisa y de pronto todo empezó a cambiar, el paisaje cambio y me llevó a un callejón oscuro el cual conocí perfectamente

Intente huir, sinceramente odiaba ese lugar, pero algo en el suelo me impedía salir de allí, era como si alguien hubiera esposado mis pies al suelo, y de pronto lo vi…

Me vi a mi misma a los catorce años caminando apoyada en la pared intentando de forma inútil acabar con mi sufrimiento, mientras las lágrimas que caían incesantemente por mi rostro se confundían con la lluvia y llevaba mi ropa rajada producto de lo que me había echo aquel tipo

Y de pronto toda la escena cambio y tan solo sentí como el paisaje cambiaba mientras yo seguía con los pies aprisionados al suelo sin poder moverme ni un centímetro

Entonces todo cambio y esta vez me vi a mi misma en los tiempos que era una perdedora escondida tras un muro observando a naruto el cual en ningún momento quitaba su mirada de sakura

Y todo volvió a cambiar otra vez y esta vez me fui años atrás y vi como los uchihas se mudaban a otro país, pude observar como mi madre se abrazaba en un gran adiós con mikoto la cual no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas

- nos volveremos a ver hana- le dijo mikoto

- te estaré esperando mikoto amiga mía

Y con eso se despidieron, luego volví mi vista y me encontré con un sasuke de unos 6 u 7 años sentado en la gran limusina mirando hacia mi casa con lágrimas en los ojos

- te prometo que volveremos sasuke- le habló mikoto mientras lo abrazaba- te prometo que en cuanto volvamos vendremos de inmediato a ver a hinata- le hablo mikoto mientras yo me quede inmóvil

- mamá…- le hablo sasuke- ¿crees que yo y hinata estemos destinados a estar juntos?- le pregunto sasuke a su madre con las mejillas encendidas

-claro hijo, ya veras como cuando vuelvas hinata seguirá siendo la misma de ahora, tan tierna y dulce – le hablaba en el oído pero aún así oí- y también veras como ella también corresponderá a tu amor sasuke… - le dijo mientras lo besaba en la frente

Y de pronto la imagen volvió a cambiar y aparecí dentro de la mansión uchiha para observar una discusión en la que solo faltaba sasuke

- sasuke se debe alejar de ella! – grito una fuerte voz con tono autoritario a la que identifique como el padre de sasuke

- no puedes hacer eso acabarías con su vida si lo alejas de ella – hablo mikoto

- tan solo será un tiempo el cual estará así luego encontrara otra y se olvidara de esa hyuuga que solo le causa dolor – no entendí el por que pero al oír que el padre de sasuke decía que sasuke se olvidaría fácilmente de mi algo oprimió fuertemente mi pecho casi dejándome sin respiración

- no puedes hacerlo- grito mikoto lo cual me sorprendió – sasuke jamás nos perdonaría el que lo alejemos por segunda vez de ella, ella es lo único que puede hacer feliz a sasuke y yo se que ella algún día lo amará

- puede que tengas razón… - hablo el padre de sasuke haciendo que una sonrisa surcara por mi rostro al saber que el pensaba que yo podía hacer feliz a sasuke- pero… quizás para el día en que ella se de cuenta de que lo ama ya sea demasiado tarde- hablo con la mirada baja

- tan solo démosle una oportunidad, tu y yo queremos que al fin sasuke sea feliz tan solo por eso volvimos, pensamos que luego que sasuke le digiera a hinata lo que sentía ella correspondería a sus sentimientos, nosotros nos equivocamos al pensar que hinata seguiría siendo la misma… pero… aún así después de todos los errores que ella a cometido yo estoy dispuesta a perdonarle si ella es capaz de decirme que hará feliz a mi hijo

- esta bien mikoto… pero si las cosas salen mal nos iremos antes de que sasuke se termine de destruir

Las lagrimas surcaban por mi rostro y ya no estaba la lluvia para que las cubriera, de pronto la imagen empezó a cambiar y me llevó directo a una sala llena de espejos y velas, entonces lo vi

Todos los espejos me reflejaban y de pronto se empezaron a trizar a la mitad y el reflejo de mi rostro se partió en dos como los pedazos del espejo

Y me llevaron a un balcón, desde allí pude ver como sasuke miraba el techo de su oscura habitación recostado en la cama con algo sostenido en las manos, y sentí los pasos de alguien, al igual que sasuke los sintió haciéndose el dormido y vi como mikoto entraba a la pieza y también lo hice yo acercándome hasta quedar junto a mikoto al lado de la cama de sasuke y vi como le quitaba a sasuke lo que tenía en las manos y me quede sorprendida al ver que era un cuadro con una foto mía en la actualidad y otra mía cuando pequeña

- lo siento tanto hijo…- hablo mikoto observando la foto mientras caminaba al balcón- como deseo verte feliz junto a hinata…- hablo mikoto mientras sasuke abría los ojos observando la figura de su madre en el balcón- quizás si te hubieras enamorado de otra persona las cosas serían distintas, pero te enamoraste de ella, y yo no puedo hacer nada mas que esperar a que ella no termine por destruir su vida, ya que si lo hace de paso destruirá la tuya

- te equivocas madre- susurro sasuke tan bajito que hasta a mi se me dificulto oírle – hinata es la única que me puede hacer feliz, tu lo dijiste ella y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro y si hinata termina acabando con su vida pues yo también lo haré con la mía, no pretendo vivir en un mundo si no esta ella ahí

Luego todo se puso negro y una secuencia de imágenes empezaron a pasar a mí alrededor y todas mostraban momentos de mi vida y así volví a aquel bosque en cenizas donde una voz que no supe de donde provenía me esperaba

- los errores del pasado se pueden perdonar fácilmente- me hablaba aquella voz- y aunque jamás los olvidas si de verdad deseas seguir adelante debes hacerlo junto a ellos, no puedes tan solo dejarte hundir porque de paso te estas llevando contigo a gente que te ama.

La vida no siempre es fácil y te llena de pruebas que de veras superar por ello está en tus manos el poder para ser feliz, tus errores podrán ser perdonados e incluso olvidados si empiezas desde cero pero todo parte de ti.

- yo…- hable – deseo empezar nuevamente no solo por mi si no que también por aquel que amo- respondí con una sonrisa melancólica

- espero seas capaz de superar los obstáculos

- lo haré pero esta vez no será sola será junto a él

- pues entonces hay alguien que te espera

Todo se volvió negro y todas las imágenes volvieron otra vez con la sola diferencia de que esta vez había alguien junto a mi, era la poseedora de esa voz que me hablaba

- hinata por favor… - hablo una voz desde fuera de esa oscuridad- no puedes dejarme yo te amo, no puedo vivir en un mundo sin ti – y la reconocí era sasuke el cual venía a rescatarme de aquel dolor

- alguien te espera hinata – dijo la mujer sacándose la capa que la cubría dejándome ver a una mujer idéntica a mi

- mamá… - fue lo único que pude pronunciar ya que ella me abrazo

- nos volveremos a ver hija mía pero no será aún, te quedan muchas cosas que vivir y asuntos que arreglar

- mamá – dije con lágrimas en los ojos

- ve por el buen camino y tendrás una vida tranquila y feliz

De pronto todo se oscureció y volví a sentir la voz de sasuke con la diferencia de que esta vez yo podía alcanzarlo

Abrí los ojos lentamente y con mucho dolor como quién despierta de la muerte y vi su hermoso rostro entre sus manos mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro

- sasuke… - el levanto la mirada con asombro y esperanza

- hinata – murmuro y me abrazó – cuanto lo siento yo debería haber sabido que…- pero lo calle con mis manos

Ya no importaba mi pasado, este es mi presente y estoy dispuesta a vivirlo con ganas junto a la persona que amaba

Hoy no era día de disculpas y ningún día lo sería, hoy era el día de mí renacer como nueva persona, mi renacer como un ser dispuesto a ser feliz

Busque el rostro de sasuke y lo bese, aunque al principio este se sorprendió luego lo continuo, fue un beso tierno como nunca había probado el cual me llevo al cielo y me hizo sonreír

- hinata no jue – pero no le permití continuar ya que lo calle con mis dedos

- sasuke te amo

Vi como se sorprendía y luego sonreía

- yo también te amo hinata

Y luego de eso nos volvimos a besar pero esta fue un beso con más deseo que el anterior

Ya había encontrado a la persona que amaba y tan solo quedaba el preservarla junto a mí


End file.
